Destined Passions
by VCAFan
Summary: Tai is deciding who he loves more...his boyfriend, Matt, or his girlfriend, Sora. T.K. and Kari explore their sexuality, until an event occurs that shatters all of their hopes and dreams. Something is terribly wrong with Davis, and Mimi is torn between Jo
1. TAI

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so don't blow up on me if it's bad. There's a lot of sex in this chapter (that's all that it is) but you really need the background information from the sex in the first three chapters to understand the rest.

Disclaimer:Don't own digimon. If I did, why would I be writing fan fiction?

Couples: Tai Matt, Tai Sora, Kari T.K. (more will come later! I can't tell you now!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

**TAI**

I was on my way to Matt's house to sleep over.

Matt was my little sister's boyfriend's older half-brother, also known as my best friend. But Matt and I had a different relationship too…he was my boyfriend. I know that you probably think that's weird, but the weirdest and hardest part was trying to keep my and Matt's relationship out of the eyes of my girlfriend, Sora, while trying to keep Matt oblivious to the fact that I was bi and not gay, and that I also had a girlfriend.

Matt's parents were out of town, and T.K., his little brother, was spending the night at Izzy's house. Matt and I would have the house to ourselves, so that we could share the special passion that we had shared so many times before.

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell rang, and Matt came rushing to the door, shirtless, and in very baggy jeans, which revealed a very long strip of his boxer shorts. _He just gets hotter and hotter every day! Look at that perfectly toned body! My God! And the sweat dripping down from his chest onto his six-pack abs! I want him now!_

I let myself in, and quickly closed the door behind me.

"Tai, I've missed you so much! It's been days since I last saw you!"

"I know, Matt, I've missed you too."

I took him by the arm and threw him down on the couch. I sat on top of him and planted long, passionate kisses all over his face, down his neck, and on his perfectly toned chest. I whispered loving sounds to him as I licked his sweaty abdomen. I felt his penis becoming erect underneath my body, wanting to release itself as we let it every Saturday.

Matt sat up and found his way on top of me. He began biting my bottom lip and nibbling on my ear as I felt his large, smooth hands pulling my shirt off of me.

"I love you, Tai."

I didn't answer.

I didn't need to, though, because he knew my feelings for him. Matt moved his hand to the front of my jeans, and began rubbing my penis. If I had not been fully erect before, I was now. He unzipped my pants and tossed them on the ground as he pulled down my boxer shorts. I was very proud of my eight-inch penis, but it didn't compare to Matt's full ten-incher that was soon revealed to me. He continued kissing me, leading all the way to the tip of my penis. Soon, my entire dick was in his mouth, and he was sucking it in such an amazing motion…up and down, up and down, until my body could take no more, and I jizzed in his mouth.

He licked up all the cum that flew out of his mouth, for he so loved the taste of it. Next, Matt got up from behind me, and slowly eased his cock into my ass. I screamed in pain…and in pleasure as I felt him release inside of me. A few seconds later, we pulled ourselves together, and we were cleaning up.

"Matt, are you sure that we should keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"THIS!" I answered. "What would our parents or T.K. or Kari, or the others say if they found out about us?"

"Tai, I love you, and that is all that matters. I don't care about anything else in the world except you. It doesn't matter what others think. All that matters is you and I."

Maybe that was all that mattered to him, but I had to worry about Sora.

I left Matt's house shortly after we had sex, and I made up some excuse so that I could get out of sleeping with him…again. I don't know what came over me, but I just didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. Maybe I really was meant to be with Sora.

I couldn't think anymore. I really, honestly, truly had no idea what to do with my life…what a scary thought…

I found my way home, and didn't see anyone inside. _Well, duh! Mom's in the hospital going through chemotherapy, and Dad lost custody of us three years ago._

The little light on the answering machine was blinking.

I pressed the button underneath it, and heard Sora's voice saying, "Hey Tai, it's me. Hey, I was wondering if Kari and T.K. would want to come to the movies with us tonight. It's like buy three tickets get the fourth free night, or something like that, and Kari and T.K. are like little fifteen year-old versions of us…so in love. Call me back when you get this message! Love ya! Bye!"

_Shit!_

How could I have forgotten my date with Sora? I looked at my watch, and saw that it was only 8:00, and I had to pick up Sora at nine. A wave of relief passed over me, as I was so thankful that I had left Matt's house so soon. _I could have ruined my and Sora's relationship!_

Then I thought for a second about Kari and T.K. _Hang on a second…where is Kari? She was supposed to stay here while I went to Matt's. She better not have gone to Izzy's to see T.K._ I heard a noise in the back of the house, near the bedroom that I was forced to share with Kari. I quietly opened the knife drawer near the sink, and pulled out a long, sharp, cutting knife; it's shiny layer of metal glistened as I held it up to the lights.

I quietly made my way out of the kitchen, into the family room, and finally into the hallway that housed the master bedroom and bath, as well as my and Kari's room and bathroom. As I moved closer and closer to my bedroom, I heard giggling inside of it, and then moaning, and more giggling.

_Wait! That's Kari's laugh…but who's in there with her…?_

* * *

All right, not too much of a cliff-hanger, and this is only the first part of this chapter, it was pretty long. Please review and critique, it's always welcome. 


	2. TAI Continued

Patience was never a virtue I possessed, and I proved that by swinging open the door the first opportunity that I had. What I saw both shocked and disgusted me. Lying on the bottom bunk of our bed, was Kari, shirtless and with no bra on; on top of her, was T.K., also shirtless, fondling her breasts.

I watched for a second, as T.K. licked my little sister's full, round, boobs, and kiss her large, pink nipples. And then I saw Kari move her hand inside the front of his pants, where I saw a huge bulge, bigger than anything I could ever produce—perhaps it ran in his family—, growing. They would have continued even longer, and perhaps even more intimately, if I hadn't opened the door and invaded their privacy.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" I raged, as Kari rummaged around, trying to find her bra to cover herself with.

"We were…"

"We were just having a little fun!" T.K. finished for Kari.

"A little fun?" I yelled. "You call this a little fun! This is serious! What kind of guy wants to come home and see his little sister and her boyfriend doing the nasty…and on my bed?"

"Tai, don't make a big deal out of this," Kari said. "I've seen you and Sora do much worse together than T.K. and I did today."

_What was she talking about?_

"What? When have you seen me and Sora have sex?"

"Last week," Kari answered defiantly. I saw a look of shock pass over T.K.'s face. "You thought I was sleeping, but I heard you open the window and let her in. I watched in disgust, shock, and amazement at all of the things you were doing to each other. You didn't need to wear a condom, though, because I went with Sora the other day to help her get some birth control pills from her doctor."

I blushed. _Had Kari seen my dick? Sure it was big, but compared to T.K.'s, she must think I'm a real loser._

"Oh, and I've got another question for you," she started as T.K. fastened her bra for her and they both put their shirts back on. "Do you shave your pubic hair, because I didn't think I saw any when you and Sora were having fun on your bunk, and it really doesn't look very sexy. No offense, but after seeing both yours and T.K.'s, his looks a lot more hot."

I was completely in shock. _Kari had seen me naked! And T.K. too! And Matt said that shaved pubic hair was in. I thought he looked hot without any, but then again, his dick looked even larger without a blonde bush to cover up half of it! Damnit! What am I doing? There are many more important things at hand, besides making my penis look sexually appealing._

"Kari, I want you to shut your trap right now! You have no right to watch Sora and me during our most intimate times! Why were you watching anyway? Did I turn you on? Well I've got news for you, I'm your brother! That's just wrong. Or was it Sora that you wanted to watch?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Tai! I watched so that I could figure out how to please T.K. I think I succeeded, didn't I, Teeks?"

"You sure made a new man out of me!" I could see his already huge bulge getting larger as Kari once again began to rub it.

I didn't object.

It's not that I didn't care—oh, they were sure as hell gonna hear it from me later—but it was something else, something very embarrassing; I felt my dick begin to erect. I couldn't tell who turned me on more, T.K. or Kari, but I just stood and stared at them as they were beginning to start their ordeal over again. By now, my protuberance was clearly visible, but Kari and T.K. didn't see it.

And then I snapped out of it.

"You two, get off of each other…NOW!" I yelled as Kari's hand found her way into his pants and began playing with his enormous penis. I couldn't really tell what was bigger, her hand or his dick, which must have been at least a foot long; what a monster, and for a fifteenn year old! And then T.K.'s arms went up Kari's shirt and jiggled her large breasts. I hadn't ever noticed that Kari had developed so much, until I saw as they both began to moan in pleasure. "I can't trust either of you enough to leave you alone here. I hate to do this, but you're coming with Sora and I on our date."

"Where are we going?" Kari asked.

"A hotel," T.K. answered sarcastically.

"We're going to the movies, and if I ever catch you two in the act ever again—or at least until you're eighteen—I'll find the most horrible way to punish both of you, and don't think that I won't!"

I heard Kari whisper something like, "Spanking."

"Get your coats, you two, we're leaving. AND YOU'D BETTER BEHAVE TONIGHT, OR SO HELP ME GOD!"

They obeyed my orders, and we made our way into my car.


	3. IZZY

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, but school really sux...I hate you school.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon :( Winces in pain as my dreams are crushed ):

So, this chaper is a little different from the first two-part chapter I, but it's just as good. No sex in this scene, but lots of blood and innuendo. Don't worry, that will all be put into one chapter together someday!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

**IZZY**

I woke up in pain, and the carpeting was stained with blood…my blood.

I was able to weekly pull my limp carcass off the floor, and found a mirror to find the damage that had been done to my body.

Not only did I have two black eyes, but also a cut lip, torn up right arm and leg, and black and blue marks all over my flat-unmuscular chest.

_I hate you Dad for doing this to me!_

But it hadn't been the first time.

When my mother was still alive, my father would abuse her in every way possible, not only physically, but also sexually and mentally. My mom was told that after she had me, she couldn't have any more kids, or else she would die because she was too weak. Well, not only my dad make sure that she got pregnant again, but he raped her every single night. I could hear them in the room across the hall, my father screaming stuff like, "You're a good-for nothing bitch," as I heard her scream.

A year ago, he killed my mom.

There was no evidence that it could have been him, but I knew that people didn't accidentally fall down three flights of stairs, crack open their head on what was said to be a friendly bang into the banister, and fall onto the marble floor, braking almost every bone in their body…it just didn't happen.

My dad was a murderer, and I was the only one who knew.

After Mom died, Dad slowly began taking his anger out on me. Many times, he'd take his hairy, muscular hands, and hurt me with them in every way possible. He punched me, strangled me, and spanked me. But this time was the worst.

My body looked worse than it ever had before.

I always ended up with the bruises, black eyes, and cut lips, but never before had my arm and leg been so mutilated. I didn't know what to do. If I called the police, Dad would hear the sirens and then kill me before they got inside, for either way he'd go to prison for life.

_Wait! I could just call up a friend! They come over every day anyway!_

And I knew just who to call.

I picked up the receiver, and dialed seven numbers that had been memorized in my brain since the day I met the person on the other end of the phone…my one true love…Mimi.

"Hello," she said, in her beautiful, flirtatious voice.

"Mimi? Mimi I need you to come over here right now! Don't ask any questions, and if my dad sees you, don't tell him that I called. Oh, and bring a rag and a bar of soap. I know that sounds weird, but please just do it."

"But Izzy, why…?

"Just do it. My life depends on it."

Mimi gasped, and then answered quickly, "I'll be over in a minute."

I put down the receiver, and fell on my bed. _How could this have happened…again?_ I felt over every inch of my body, feeling his harsh hands beating me once again…

"Izzy?" I heard a voice ask. "Is that you?"

"Mimi?"

"Izzy! What happened to you? You look…terrible." Her confused look changed to one of utter disgust and horror as I saw her tying up her luscious brown hair into a ponytail.

"Mimi, I need your help. Every other time this happened, I was able to clean myself up, but it's never been this bad before."

"Izzy, who did this to you?"

"My…my…my dad," I stuttered

"Izzy, we have to go to the police!"

"No, Mimi, I'll be fine. I just need you to help me with my cuts and bruises."

"Dish rag and a bar of soap my ass!" she yelled. "You need real medical attention."

"Just help me!" I answered. "My dad will wake up any minute, and then he'll see you and try to beat up on you too. Just, help me quickly, and then go."

She looked into my eyes for a second, and then nodded her head in agreement. Mimi went into the bathroom, and then came back with the dishrag she had brought with her, wet and soapy. It stung when she washed out the deep cuts on my arm and leg, but I tried not to let her see my pain. Mimi had to think that I was strong, or else I would never get her as my own. She took band-aids out of her purse, which had been known to house everything possible, and placed them all over my body. I was feeling a little better now…a little…

"I'm gonna go get some ice for your eye," she said.

"No, don't worry about it, I can do it later."

"If you say so."

"Can you just help me clean off the carpet? There's blood _everywhere_!"

I got out two towels from the bathroom and we scrubbed the floor, and damn was it hard! Who ever thought that getting blood out of the carpeting would be so difficult.

"This is hopeless," Mimi said. "But I think I've got something that can help." She opened up her enormous purse again and pulled out a can of hairspray and some nail polish remover. _Great! Superficial Mimi is going to do her hair and nails! I love her, but sometimes she scares me._

Mimi sprayed a thick layer of hairspray over the blood, and then covered it with nail polish remover. "What are you doing?" I yelled as loud as I could, without waking up my dad.

"Grandma said that this gets everything out of anything." She waited for a few seconds, and then scrubbed off the layer of cosmetics. _Damn, she was right. It worked._

A very small patch of dry blood, almost invisible to the eye, was the only thing left on my floor.

"Mimi, I can't thank you enough. You really came through for me."

"Really," she answered, "it was nothing at all. I'm glad that you called me. Now, you really need to get some rest. I'm sure you didn't sleep peacefully last night."

I smiled; I knew that I could count on Mimi.

* * *

Okay, like I said-different. This chapter is going to be in two parts too, so don't think I made a sucky ending to it. The same characters will be featured in the second part of this chapter-along with Joe-and then in chapter three we'll go back to see Tai's date with Sora. Please review! Thanx! 


	4. IZZY Continued

**CHAPTER IV**

**IZZY **

_Continued)_

Sorry I haven't written in like four months, but life has been so hectic. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope you continue reading _Destined Passions_!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon (Hey, it's on my to-do list!)

Of course, just as I was thinking that I could trust her, she did something stupid…something that I could have shot her for…her cell phone went off and woke up my dad.

"Quick, Mimi, hide! If my dad finds you here he'll hurt you worse than he hurt me!" I heard my dad's lazy, loud feet finding their way towards my room, as Mimi hid herself under my desk, shielding herself with my chair.

As I was about to motion for her to come out, my dad came into my room. I was used to him not knocking, and I was used to him not saying hi, but I was usually used to seeing him in clothes; this time he chose to go with two out of three.

I had seen my dad naked before, oh yeah, lots of times, and it always made me uneasy. He was standing there, his long, unkempt hair in a ponytail and his very awkward beard smelling of beer. His broad, muscular, hairy chest that I had always envied over my flat chest was looking even more majestic as it stood out from his six pack abs (also hairy) and surprisingly miniscule penis. It was almost funny to laugh at his tiny dick that was probably like half an inch flaccid and three inches—if that—when he had a boner…and he always had a boner.

"What you doing boy?"

"I'm just cleaning up."

"You had better be getting that blood off the carpeting, and not cleaning up after masturbating, like I saw you last night. I never want to see your normal sized penis leave your pants again! Hear me boy?"

"Yes sir." I was so embarrassed! _Mimi had heard that. I mean, duh, all girls know that all guys jack-off, but to hear it from their father! I mean, come one. Everyone knows that girls are PMS-ing and going through their periods, but no one ever talks about it…at least not to guys._

My dad left, and Mimi got out of her hiding place.

"I…I had never seen your dad before. He looks…mean…and tough."

I didn't know how to answer to that. I knew that she was shocked, and God I would be too. _SHE HEARD MY DAD SAY THAT I MASTURBATED! I mean, for the love of masturbation, why did this have to happen to me? Oh well, I'm seventeen; it's not like I'm married or anything._

I waited for a second, wanting her to be the one to break the ice; things just weren't looking up today. "So…who called you before my dad came in?"

"I don't know. It'll be in my directory, but the phone will beep loudly."

"Come on. Let's get outside!" I opened my door, and saw that Dad was in the bathroom, right next to my room, facing the opposite wall. _There's no way we can get past him; he'll see Mimi. Why can't he close the door like normal people? Probably just to make me feel bad for him because he's got a hobbit-sized dick._

_Haha._

"Come on, Mimi, we have to go out the window." I took her by the arm and led her towards the curtains that shielded my window.

She pushed my hand off of her arm and then hissed, "Izzy, have you gone completely insane? We could get killed."

"Yeah, that or you could get another look at my hairy, naked dad. The choice is yours, but no matter what you do, I'm going out the window. It's completely safe; I've done it hundreds of times. Here, I'll go first, just to show you how easy it is."

I motioned for her to come closer to the window, and see how completely simple it would be. As I raised my finger to my lips, signaling her to keep quiet, I lifted my leg over the windowsill and began my descent. With one hand, I grasped the gutter pole, which, after stretching across the entire roof of my house, turned vertical toward the ground. With my other hand, I held onto a brick on the siding of my house, and slowly, brick by brick, I descended to the ground.

As I reached the ground and stretched my arms, I motioned Mimi to follow in suit.

_Oh, this is gonna be great! Look at that skirt that she's wearing!_

Mimi did the same as I did, and I was glad, because I got a good look at the thong she was wearing. A smile came over my face, and I didn't even notice her reach the ground.

"How did I do?" she asked, rather proud of herself.

"Absolutely perfect," I said, still somewhere in my reverie. Breaking from it, I asked, "So, who was it that called?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check."

After dialing a couple of numbers, Joe's voice could be heard on the cell phone, saying, "Hey Mimi! It's me. I'm here at Davis' house with Cody, Ken, and Yolei. Davis isn't feeling very well, says he's got muscle pains and a headache, and he's running a pretty high fever. He sort of pops in and out of delerium. I just thought you should know. And his parents are out of town, so he's really got no one to look after him. If you want to come over, I'll be here all day, and I'm sure that the others won't be leaving any time soon either. I haven't been able to get a hold of Matt, Tai, T.K. or Kari, but I'm gonna go call Izzy or Sora now. See you soon! Bye!"

As Mimi closed her phone and put it back in her purse, a wave of terror ran over me. If Joe was going to call my house, that means that my dad would easily find out that I wasn't home.

"Mimi, we've got to get to Davis' house now! If Joe calls my house, I will be road kill if my dad finds out that I left the house without his permission.!"

Without saying any more, the two of us broke into a sprint, running down the many similar blocks that led the way to Davis' house. On the way, we passed Tai and Kari's, but saw no one home.

_Maybe Joe got a hold of them._

Pushing and shoving through street grocers and pedestrians, not to say cars as well, was not the way I had hoped to spend my free time with Mimi, but if Joe was able to call my dad, this would probably be the last time I saw daylight, not to mention Mimi.

As we reached Davis' driveway, we ran up the last few yards into freedom, and saw Joe on the phone.

_No! This can't be happening!_

"Yes," he said. "Okay! All right. Thanks! And tell Sora to call here when she and Tai get back." Putting down the phone, he turned to us and smiled. "Hey guys! Long time-no see! How is the future senior class of 2006 doing?"

"Fine, Joe." I said. "You didn't call my house, did you?"

"No," he answered. "I was just about to, though. What's wrong with you two? You look worse then Davis!"

"Nothing," I answered. "I just need to get a glass of water." I walked into the kitchen to get a glass, but that didn't stop me from hearing what was being said in the foyer.

"So, Joe, how was your first year at college?" Mimi asked.

"It was okay, I guess. I missed all of you guys a lot, though."

"Make any new friends?"

"Not really. No one can compare to the ones I've already got."

Mimi giggled almost flirtatiously.

"We'd better go see Davis. You coming, Izzy?"

"I'll meet you upstairs." I few moments later, I placed my cup in the sink and followed Mimi and Joe upstairs. What I saw shocked me.

Davis looked terrible!

He was sweating so bad, that it looked like he had been showering five minutes beforehand. His face was flushed, and he had a rash going up his right arm, probably onto his chest as well. It might have just been me, but it looked as if he had lost a significant amount of weight as well. His eyes were glued shut, but even as he slept he didn't look peaceful.

"You guys just missed him," Yolei said.

"Yeah," Ken answered, "I thought he would never fall asleep."

"It's probably for the best, though. He said that he hasn't slept in days."

"Yeah," I repeated, "for the best." I sat and pondered for a moment. "So do you guys have any clue what it is that is wrong with Davis?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, then. Well, I'm going to go to the library, because they've got this huge medical book that can place the symptoms to the disease. It looks really serious, but don't call a doctor just yet. Wait to see if he gets any better on his own." With that, I started out.

"Wait!" Cody yelled. "I'm going to go with you. You may need some help."

"Suit yourself," I answered, and the two of us walked out. As we headed for the library, I wondered if our lives could get any more complicated, but alas, I was soon to find out that life on earth is much more complicated than life in the digital world!

Okay, so this chapter was a little differnt from the last three, mostly because of all the foreshadowing. Don't worry, the next couple chapters will go back to sex and violence!


End file.
